Episode 105
'Episode 105 '''is an episode of the Drunken Peasants. It featured the beloved Stupid Ads Segment. Prev: Episode 104 Next: Episode 106 Highlights * Featured Video: Typical morning of an Atheist * TJ making a funny Brett Keane impression (0:22:27) * Weird toilet paper commercial Videos Played # Some stupid kids talking about Jesus (not found) # Brett Keane is crazy!!!!!!! (G Man) # Troll or not a Troll: The guy who doesn't care about you (can't find) # Scumbag cop shoots man for running away (not found) # Drunk Secret Service Agents (not found) # Gabrielle Chana's new book (Gail Chord Schuler) # Jessica Rey - The evolution of the swim suit # White House seeks to ban gay 'conversion' therapy # Police attacks man who was on a horse (not found) # High School rape investigation (not found) # Repealing protection for gay rights in Kentucky (not found) # Atheists and Pagans are the same thing # New Ohio gun laws loosens restrictions on concealed carry licenses (similar video) # Using Language By Time To Trust Feelings (GTime Johnny) # ANITA SARKEESIAN (Sherwin Stern) Stupid Ad Segment * A shitty ad filmed by some teenagers (not found) * YETI Ridicooler * Doggy doo (not found) * As Seen on TV Network - Vibro Belt * Hamper Hoops - As Seen on TV * Peter Popoff's Miracle Spring Water * Emerald Touch toilet paper ad * Snap On Smile Commercial Infomercial, As Seen On TV Flix, Television and Commercials * Sakura-Con 2009 Commercial Start of the Show The Drunken Peasants started the show by talking about Canada and their poutine. After a while, they watched a video where two incoherent kids talk about Jesus and shit. Next, G Man explains why Brett Keane is crazy. They then entered the Troll or Not a Troll Segment and watched a video by a guy who doesn't care about you. Then, they watched a news story from CNN about a scumbag police officer shooting an unarmed black guy for running away. They watched a second news story, this time about Secret Service agents getting drunk. Next, Gail Chord Schuler promotes her book, ''Jesus and the Eternal Bridegroom. Then, they listened to a woman called Jessica Rey talk about the evolution of the swim suit. Middle of the Show The peasants watched a news story about the Obama Administration condemning gay conversion therapies. Next, They watched a video about some police officers attacking a man who allegedly stole a horse. Then, they watched a news story about a guy who had to spent one year in prison because some stupid reprehensible whores from his high school decided to perpetuate a false rape accusation against him. After that, they watched a news story about some twats in Kentucky attempting to repeal the laws protecting LGBT people from discrimination. Then, they watched a video where some incoherent moron makes up his own definition of what atheism is and declares what atheists are and aren't. After that, they watched a news story about a gun law that allows concealed weapons in Ohio. GTime Johnny then talks about using language by time or some shit. Then, this guy called Sherwin Stern started going on a rant about Anita Sarkeesian and feminism. End of the Show After the peasants are done listening to that loud son of a bitch talk about feminism, they went into the Stupid Ad Segment and looked at some of those advertisements. Quotes * "When we first met G Man, we told him that Brett Keane was (is) a piece of shit" -Ben * "Brett is going to get a G-smack" -G Man about to punish Brett * "Yeah!!.....We're assholes and we're proud of it" -TJ describing the people of Kentucky who are against gay rights * "It's part of the new Christian line of rhetoric where they have like some inherent right to discriminate and be assholes and if we don't acknowledge that then we're anti-Christian" -TJ talking about homophobic Christians Trivia * G Man is mad when he has to use the word crap. * Kentucky sucks Disclaimer Offended? ->Disclaimer Page Sagas Category:Drunken Peasants Episodes